Geirolul
The Geirolul is the tank used by General Audrey Gassenarl, commander of the rebel armored corps. Information The Geirolul, is in appearance, a red/gold version of the A-model Type 36 medium tank. It features five 150mm rocket launchers in addition to the 75mm main gun. The rockets deliver a 6.5 kg payload and make up for lack of accuracy with their area effect. Some think Audrey chose this as her personal tank due to the sound of its rockets launching and the sight of them descending from the heavens, reminding her of the wrath of god. World Artworks Profile YGGDISM'S ORGAN RAINS DESTRUCTION DOWN UPON ALL The Geirolul is a modified Medium Tank A that is piloted by Audrey Gassenarl and carries five rocket tubes above its turret. These rocket tubes are not a common sight, but the basic technology already existed in the form of the Anti-Armor Lances, so it was not a particularly difficult feat to achieve. As a devout Yggdist, Audrey found meaningful symbolism in the silhouette that resembles a pipe organ, the unique sound of the rockets launching, and the fact that the Geirolul's purpose was to rain destruction down from the heavens. Though the Geirolul can struggle to hit specified targets, its rocket tubes can launch large caliber shells that can decimate large areas a long distance away. It's not a stretch of the imagination to think that Audrey saw something of the Valkyrian lance in the Geirolul's design. The Geirolul also boasts much sturdier defenses than the average Medium Tank. The emblem on the side of its turret is not the same as the emblem seen on the other Rebel vehicles, but is instead the complete House Gassenarl crest. In some ways, the Geirolul is more a House Gassenarl tank than it is a Rebel tank. Notes *The Geirolul can launch rockets that deal damage over an entire area. The only way to avoid damage is to move units inside structures or to take cover in trenches. These rockets do not deal damage to Rebel units or Lavinia's tank. Trivia *The Geirolul's rocket battery appears based on the M40 recoilless rifles of the American M50 "Ontos" tank, mounted in a style resembling the M4 Sherman "Calliope", with hints of the German Nebelwerfer and Wanderung Stuka. *The tank weighs almost twice as much as the base machine; in real life, such radical increases in weight were far too much for the machine to handle, often requiring enlargement by adding more roadwheels or creation of a new machine entirely. *The supposed reason behind Audrey's use of the tank - in particular, the rocket launchers - is likely a reference to the Katyusha multiple rocket launcher, known by German troops as the Stalinorgel (lit. "Stalin's Organ"). *The Geirolul appears, like other bosses, in certain non-story missions in a different color, while other bosses get a red alternate appearance for these appearances, the Geirolul becomes mainly black. This is because it needed to look visually different. In this black paint scheme, it is much tougher, sometimes requiring multiple radiator shots with the Valholl SP B to kill it. *Unlike the Echidna's immense rockets, the Geirolul's tiny 6.5 kg warhead rockets would fail to do damage over the entire map, therefore it is likely that they only do so for gameplay reasons. *The Geirolul can launch a barrage on its own area, but the animation will still show it firing its rockets into the distance. *Geirolul is the name of a Valkyrie in Norse mythology. Gallery geirolul rear.png|Rear view Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Bosses Category:GRA Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Gallian Tanks